


As the Lightning Strikes

by orphan_account



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Dancing, Day 6, Drabble, Ereri Week, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Storms || Levi was beginning to learn to love the sound of thunder, the pattering of rain, and the flashes of lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Lightning Strikes

Levi hated the rain. It reminded him of days spent in the underground, sewage from the surface flowing through the streets with nowhere to go but around them. The stench that came with it and never left. Of his first expedition, where he lost the two people who had taught him to care for people again, to care about  _humanity_ , who gave him the drive and strength to obtain the facetious title of  _Humanity’s Strongest_ .

So when the clouds loomed overhead as they set out through the gate, he couldn’t help but feel that twisting in his stomach, the bile rising in his throat.

They were setting up camp when it began to pour. Levi scowled, wiping the rain from his face as he tied down one of the tarps, noticing how the rain seemed to set more people on edge than just Levi. Rain was a bad tactical decision, as it made it harder to maneuver through the air, blinding them while fighting Titans. It put them at risk.

“Levi!” Eren called out, waving his arms over his head. The titan shifter was grinning widely, the rain doing little to dampen the boy’s spirits. “I’m going to go piss.”

“Don’t get lost taking a shit.”

“I won’t,” Eren chuckled, and ran into the woods, ignoring the snickers that followed. Levi rolled his eyes, staking down the last tent cover and looking at the drenched, haggard soldiers that made up the expedition group.

“Go gather wood.  _Dry_  wood, if you can manage it. Let’s get a fire going.”

“But the Titans—”

“Will be easier to kill if we’re not frozen to the bone. Go!”

They scurried off, Hanji snickering at their quick response.

“They’ll learn,” they commented, “that logic and survival are two different things.”

Levi decided that Eren had the right idea and informed Hanji he was taking a piss as well, venturing into the woods in the same direction Eren had vanished. Might as well keep all their shit in the same place. He expected to pass Eren, or catch up with him, but he found himself walking further and further from camp, and Levi grew concerned.

Where was that idiot? It was another ten minutes of walking through the fucking rain before he found his answer.

Eren was standing on the bank of a small stream, his clothes neatly hanging on a branch as he stood in the buff, his hands stretched toward the sky and his eyes shining with a bright delight Levi had never seen before. Eren’s skin streamed with water, the heavens washing him in a way that made Levi ache deep inside.

Levi hated the rain, but he loved how Eren looked in it.

Eren’s body swayed, his movements in sync with the storm closing in on them. A roll of thunder matched the way Eren’s body shuddered, his legs spreading as he turned this way and that, twisting and writhing through the rain. Lightning flashed above them, and it matched the light in Eren’s eyes as they fell upon his silent spectator. Time was meaningless, the thought that the others would worry about where they were forgotten as he was captivated by the dancing boy, the boy who was lighting up Levi’s body like the lightning dancing in the clouds.

Levi stripped, his clothes hanging on a branch beside Eren’s as he pressed himself against the boy, electricity surging through his nerves as his lips found Eren’s, hands grasping slick skin as they danced close, their bodies in sync with the storm. He let Eren draw him in, his body burning hot as Eren grasped him, stroking him harshly as he pressed him back against a tree, teeth attacking flesh.

Levi’s voice crying out in desire was drowned out by the rolling thunder, even as Eren thrust into him, the dance never falling out of rhythm, changing to the age-old primal dance that nature designed itself. It was bliss, perfection, and his body gave in to the demands, legs wrapped around Eren’s waist as he rode the high, his senses caught in Eren’s storm.

Eren came like a strike of lightning, shocking Levi with the power from the inside out, and Levi followed, a low roll of thunder across the plains. They used each other for support, gasping from the intensity of their joining, and Eren laughed deeply, Levi almost mistaking it for thunder.

“I love storms,” Eren whispered. “I never feel as free as when I dance in the rain.”

“I hate them,” Levi replied, just as low. “But I think I can understand your appreciation.”

Eren’s grin was too bright to look at directly, especially as he was hardening within Levi again.

When they finally made it back to camp, no one dared comment on how long they’d been gone. Or how Levi couldn’t walk straight. Or the proud look on Eren’s face at those two facts. But it didn’t stop them from repeating the occurrence every time a storm came, whether they were in the walls or out of them. Levi was beginning to learn to love the sound of thunder, the pattering of rain, and the flashes of lightning. He could feel them in the touch of Eren’s hand on his skin, his mouth against his, his body cherished. He was learning to love the storms that made him feel loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more works on Tumblr: [Annoyinglittletwit](annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
